This invention relates to fishing lures. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination jig and spinner lure designed so that the spinner rotates both when the lure is retrieved and when it is allowed to sink in the water.
A wide variety of artificial lures are available to the sports fisherman. One common form of artificial fishing lure is known as a "jig". In its simplest form, a jig is the combination of a hook and a weighted jig head, the weighted jig head being constructed of a heavy material such as lead. Generally, a portion of the hook's thank passes through the jig head so that the eye of the hook protrudes from one portion of the jig head and the remainder of the hook's shank extends from another portion of the jig head. In order to attract more fish, the jig head is usually painted and the hook shank is generally adorned with a dressing such as hair, rubber or plastic skirt.
Weighted jig heads and hooks come in a variety of shapes to suit the intended function of the jig. One common jig configuration includes a ball shaped weighted jig head and a hook with a ninety degree bend in the hook shank just below the hook eye. Typically, the shank is bent such that the hook eye resides on the same side of the shank as the hook point and such that the hook resides substantially in a single plane. The jig head attaches to the hook so that the shank of the hook exits a posterior section of the round jig head and the book eye protrudes from an upper portion of the round jig head. This type of jig is typically used when fishing in deep water near the bottom with the jig being moved up and down in a vertical fashion to attract fish.
Another type of jig includes a weighted jig head that is elongated in shape and used in conjunction with a hook having a straight shank. The jig head connects to the hook shank in a manner so that the hook eye extends from an anterior portion of the jig head while the hook shank extends from a posterior portion along a common axis. Fisherman use this type of jig in a casting and retrieving mode wherein, during the retrieving mode, the fisherman intermittently retrieves the jig and allows the jig to sink in the water so that the jig travels in a sawtooth fashion on or near the bottom.
Another common form of fishing lure is known as a "spinner". A spinner includes a generally oval, metal blade with a convex surface, commonly called a spinner blade, attached to a wire shaft via a clevis. A fishing line attaches to a shaft eye located at a first end of the wire shaft while a hook assembly attaches to a second end of the wire shaft opposite the first end. When the spinner is retrieved through the water, the blade rotates about the wire shaft in a conical pattern. The rotation of the spinner blade attracts fish with the fish engaging the hook instead of the spinner blade. Individual spinner blades can also be attached to other lures to attract fish. Typically, a spinner blade attaches to the lure via a barrel or crane swivel and will function satisfactorily if the spinner blade have enough free space within which to rotate.
Heretofore, jigs and spinners have not been combined satisfactorily. To achieve maximum benefit from adding a spinner blade to a jig, the spinner blade must be closely coupled with the hook. Close coupling exists when the blade spins directly in front of or such that it passes between the hook point and-the hook shank during a portion of its rotation. Such close coupling increase the chances of hooking a fish that strikes and engulfs the spinner blade. Due to the nature of the methods used in fishing with a jig, further benefit would be derived if the spinner blade rotated both while the jig was allowed to descend in the water and when the jig was retrieved upwardly or horizontally.
An inherent problem with closely coupling a spinner blade to a jig adjacent the hook point relates to the water flow around the jig head itself. Because of the shape of a typical jig head, water flow velocity is greatest near the surface of the jig head. Therefore, a decreased water pressure is created at the surface of the jig head, this negative pressure attracting the spinner blade to the jig head. This water velocity/pressure phenomenon is called the "Venturi" principle. When a normal linkage is used to connect a spinner blade to the top-front of a jig head, the reduced water pressure at the surface of the jig head attracts the spinner blade and prevents the spinner from rotating.
Certain prior devices attempted to combine the benefits of spinners and jigs. One particular lure connected a spinner blade to the jig's weighted jig head opposite the hook point so that when the lure was retrieved, the spinner resided underneath the jig head with the jig head and hook above. In this configuration, gravity kept the spinner away from the jig head, and the spinner blade would spin on a straight retrieve, but not when the lure was allowed to sink in the water. Further, in this configuration, the spinner blade was in a position to collect weeds and other bottom trash as it passed near the bottom.
Another prior lure attempted to closely couple a spinner blade with a jig. This lure included a jig with a straight hook shaft, an elongated jig head connected to the hook shaft, and a hook eye located along the hook's shaft axis. A bracket was employed to provide an offset mounting location for the spinner blade so that it was closely coupled to the hook point. With this lure however, because of the jig head's shape and because the line was attached to the lure at a point along the hook's shaft axis, the blade's weight and the Venturi effect at the jig head surface caused the blade to contact the jig head upon retrieval and thereby prevented the spinner blade from properly spinning during retrieval. The spinner blade therefore spun only while the lure was sinking.